<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>네 마음에 불을 지펴 (I'll Light A Flame In Your Heart) by thesunmetmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304825">네 마음에 불을 지펴 (I'll Light A Flame In Your Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon'>thesunmetmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Candidate For Goddess, Alternate Universe - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fantasy, Growing Up Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, POV First Person, Prince Lee Seokmin | DK, Student Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Surreal, Two worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember you. You were crying in my dream. Your fists were banging on the glass wall which separated us both.<br/>—<br/>aka the Seoksoon Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle/Megami Kouhosei inspired twitter fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. This is a repost of my Seoksoon Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle/Megami Kouhosei inspired fic on twitter. I hope you can enjoy. Light A Flame by Seventeen. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle by Clamp. Megami Kouhosei (The Candidate For Goddess) by Sugisaki Yukiru.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>I remember you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You were crying in my dream. Your fists were banging on the glass wall which separated us both.</p><p> </p><p>I, too, was crying, with splayed fingers, both palms feeling the coldness of the glass. If I could, I would've clawed the wall, desperately tearing it up. My nails scratched against it in vain.</p><p> </p><p>Your strikes got harder and harder, and harder, until you, also, gave up as it was clearly a futile attempt.</p><p> </p><p>Our faces got closer. We breathed together. Fogs appeared on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>We were this close.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This close.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yet, I could not touch you, could not feel your warmth against my skin, your lips on mine.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to hug you. I wanted to touch you.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why must we suffer this together? What did we do wrong?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was as if I lived in a dream.</p><p> </p><p>You first saw me through your mirror. I remember that day I was so tired. When you were 14, life seemed so busy and tiring. It was filled with parents nagging, teachers complaining, school forcing you to study all day and week, and friends doubling the trouble. It was already night when you peeked from the inside of my mirror. I had just plopped my back onto the bed with a groan, not eager to sleep because tomorrow would just bring another hectic day, when I saw you.</p><p> </p><p>Our eyes met, with the same intensity of shock.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, how could we not? You appeared inside my mirror as I did inside yours. It was already a surprise that neither of us screamed from the top of our lungs at that fact.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps, in that exact moment, was when I fell in love with you. I didn't know for sure, though. I just remembered thinking that eye-smile you made when you were smiling was so cute. You looked kind, probably more on the fool side (I guessed right, didn’t I?).</p><p> </p><p>I remembered it was you who smiled at me first. I also remembered that your smile was so sweet.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, from that moment on, we started conversing. About ourselves, about our families, circumstances, problems and sharing support. I soon learned that your world was way different than mine. Not even in the same realm as mine, in fact. While I got to live in a boring life with cars and cram school and part time jobs, you got to live in a fantasy world full of dragons and sword class and kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>I was a middle school student. You were a royal prince.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, I'd do anything to live in your world. When I said that, you just laughed. As I felt envy running through my spine hearing your adventurous days, you also felt envy hearing mine, my mundane, boring days.</p><p> </p><p>"Your life was so peaceful," once you told me. "I'd give anything to be in your shoes."</p><p> </p><p>"But your life's better!"</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head.</p><p> </p><p>"I live fearing death every day."</p><p> </p><p>As we grew older, our conversation turned to be more colorful. We talked about girls and how they were like fairies, so hard to catch, especially for me since I was only a commoner and was considered not having the best face to show off as their trophy. You, on the other hand, had too many. Girls from other kingdoms, highborn commoners with mere a drop of blue blood gushed inside their veins, even village girls, all were aiming at you.</p><p> </p><p>"Not fair! Why is it only you getting all the good parts in life?! Dragons, prince, and now girls too?!"</p><p> </p><p>I admitted it was childish of me. But I was 16. My hormones made me speak the unspeakable. With you, I could convey anything easily, unlike with my parents and other friends. I was expecting you to laugh it aside, like always, but your reply then startled me. You held up your hand and caressed the reflection of me in your mirror with a serious gaze I'd never seen until that day.</p><p> </p><p>"But it’s not a good life. You're not here."</p><p> </p><p>I gulped nervously, "Wh-what're you saying? I'm here. Inside your mirror.”</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, right here. Beside me. <em>With me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's not possible," my laughter was too sad, even to my own ears.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. That's why I suffer."</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze fell down on my lips as your thumb was now swiping slowly the lower part of it. Yet, it was cold. It's not my flesh you touched, just the reflection of it. You squinted, clearly unsatisfied. My cheeks, however, were flaming red. That was so weird. It was the first time I saw you behaving like that. The first time I realized that you wanted what I wanted for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To meet you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To touch you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I thought it was just me. Maybe that was what pressed our buttons to do crazier things together afterwards. Talking about our deepest secrets. Our kinks. Our preferences in the most intimate of topics.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I noticed how bad you wanted to kiss me. In fact, I noticed it several times already.</p><p> </p><p>So I—</p><p> </p><p>—kissed you.</p><p> </p><p>I kissed the reflection of you. I scowled as the cold hit my lips. But when I backed away, you were blushing. Confused, but literally blushing. Then your shock slowly turned into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>I loved it.</p><p> </p><p>I loved your smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You whispered to me what you would do if we ever met. Things that made me drowned in a furious red. I whispered back, indulging in our filthy insanities. Sometimes we kissed until we were both out of breath, leaving the mirrors dirty with our saliva. Sometimes we did more than kissing. We did things, such things that, if my mother ever found out, she would straightly send me to an asylum.</p><p> </p><p>I was just glad that they never found out what their stupid son had been doing in front of the mirror in his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>But when I hit 17, you started to disappear. Royal tasks, you told me. You were old enough to be more serious towards your people, your kingdom. Also, your dad, the king, his condition had not been so well. People were worried and you could not lose their trust in their king.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like you matured too fast, you're leaving me behind, quite literally. There were days, weeks even, when I did not see you at all. When you finally appeared, though, you were already tired at the end of the day and just gave me a peck on the lips, then went to sleep, leaving me again.</p><p> </p><p>I felt like I didn't know you. Each time I saw you, you grew even more. More handsome. More serious. More scars of battle. More tiredness in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You're not the boy I fell in love with. You're a man. A stranger.</p><p> </p><p>And when you were 18, you told me that your parents were planning for your marriage. I stared at you for so long, studying you in silence. Those flickering flames I saw years ago in your eyes had already vanished. You were not him. You were not mine.</p><p> </p><p>This was all just a fleeting moment and it's already gone.</p><p> </p><p>Thus I took off the mirror from the wall. I remembered you were looking at me in distress and confusion. You shouted at me to stop. You're sorry. You could make things right again. <em>Stop!</em></p><p> </p><p>But I did not stop.</p><p> </p><p>I smashed the mirror onto the floor. It shattered into pieces. Some tore the skin of my legs, but I could care less. I just curled on my bed, my back against the wall, and cried my heart out all night long.</p><p> </p><p>So that how it was.</p><p> </p><p>How the boy whom I gave my heart to smashed it into pieces. The boy whom, even in my dream, I could not have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it was all just a dream.</p><p> </p><p>I meant, if you thought about it, there was no way a person could appear inside your mirror. Ghost, maybe. Illusion. To be honest, I did consider visiting a shrink for a while after that. Perhaps, I did lose some screws in my head.</p><p> </p><p>Or perhaps, that mirror was cursed. Perhaps, someone in my long line of family, my ancestor, visited a huge Eastern house with a dark, long-haired woman in kimono. Her black and white rabbits (…<em>were they even animals?</em>) were jumping around her. They shouted a name I couldn't even recall now. That woman, too, called me by that name.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bizarre dream. So unreal, yet so real. She pulled out a long stick out of her lips, exhaling a heavy smoke, as her fingers gently brushed my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you won't regret this?"</p><p> </p><p>In my dream, I saw myself nodded. Panic attacked me so suddenly. <em>What regret? What're you guys talking about?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Then, let's make a deal."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! Don't make a deal!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He won't remember you. He won't even be in the same world as you."</p><p> </p><p>...<em>What?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"His memories will scatter away like feathers in different dreams. When he sees you, he will see a stranger, not a lover. He won't remember anything that was shared between you two."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is that okay?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My own voice was heard, "Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NO!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I saw how my own lips quivered. My tears dropped in giant droplets. Teeth gnawing at my bottom lip until it bled. The one who said <em>‘yes’</em> with tons of regret.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No! NO!! Don't do this to me! Please don't do this to me...please...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>I pleaded, I pleaded, and <em>pleaded</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I love him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I love him, only him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're crying," she said, stating the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"It's better this way," I lifted my chin up to face her. "Better than seeing him dying if he's with me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please...don't take him away from me...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I held her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Yuuko-san."</p><p> </p><p>Then, I woke up with tears staining my cheeks. Unexplained weight choked my lung inside. I forgot instantly what I had dreamed about, but the harsh pain in my chest told me it was not a good dream. That morning, I cried silently in my bed, wondering what went wrong in my life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm 22 now, my friend. Just got out of the college and was working several part-time jobs to fill my stomach while looking for a stable one. My parents had died. My old friends were gone. I lived in a small, sad apartment room I called home. A home with no bathroom since it's so cheap. I had a mirror too on my wall, but you weren't in it.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I wondered how you were doing in your kingdom. You probably had a wife already. She bore you sons and daughters, making sure your lineage continued, one thing that I could not do for you for sure. Your kingdom probably had prospered more, as you were a kind man by heart. Your wife would learn to love you earnestly, as you did to her. You were probably as happy as I could wish you to be.</p><p> </p><p>That's good. I wanted you to be happy. At least, one of us had to.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome~"</p><p> </p><p>It was just another of my boring day as a convenience store's clerk when she came, clad in black from head to toe. Upon seeing her, my whole body shuddered. In no way she was a human. I did not know how I knew it, but I just did. She scared the shit out of me. Her eyes had no dark area like us. It was either a blue so soft or a pale white, I couldn't comprehend. Although her stare was icy cold, her smile, however, was so warm in contrast.</p><p> </p><p>"Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?" like a fool, I helplessly nodded. "Yuuko-san sent me with a message for you." She spoke in a very soft voice, almost like a lullaby. <em>Hypnotizing</em>. "If two hearts wanted to be with each other, then no matter what, they would meet."</p><p> </p><p>I froze upon hearing it.</p><p> </p><p>"He has been waiting for you too."</p><p> </p><p>"...Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>She swiped my bangs with her fingers. Even the tip of them were so cold, but I was too afraid to push her away. "All you got to do is ask,” she whispered. Then, she disapearred. Vanished. Leaving a gust of chilly wind behind. My co-worker, Wonwoo, even complained how cold it was when he exited the staff room.</p><p> </p><p>…What was that? What happened?</p><p>
  
</p><p>What's with all those dreams? Why were all these happening to me? I didn't understand. I didn’t. I never asked for any of this.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why me? Why it has to be me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Soonyoungie!"</p><p> </p><p>I gasped. My eyes caught Wonwoo who was right in front of me. His face was too close to mine. "You’re okay? You're sweating a lot, man, if you're sick just go home. I'll tell the manager,” he said in a rush, seemed slightly panic.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tempting offer. I wanted to bury myself in my blanket, made it my own safe cocoon. Within it, I didn't have to see the world I was living in. A world with nobody. A world without you.</p><p> </p><p><em>You</em>. It had always been you.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the crowd, my feet stopped while I was crossing the long road. People were walking past by me, not bothering to look at me even a bit.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to see you.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to see <em>you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It's okay if I got my heart broken all over again. I just wanted to see if you're healthy, if you're happy. It's okay if you had built your own family, <em>it's okay</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But please, dear God...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…bring him to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My face was hidden under my palms. A single tear fell from the corner of my eye. "Bring him to me...," I sobbed silently. "Bring him back to me..."</p><p> </p><p>My shoulders trembled.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please, Yuuko-san</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>And that's when I heard it. Loud gasps of people. A few of them screaming. Vehicles were screeching their tires against the road. I had to look up, to see how everyone's head had looked up even more. Further, to the sky. I followed their direction. It wasn't clear at first, a mere dot in a vast blue sky. It took me three seconds to start the engine of my legs.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing I knew, I was running, dashing even, as you fell towards the ground. My pace tried to match yours. Tears flying, breath shortened, yet a wide smile appeared on my face.</p><p> </p><p>It's you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It's you, it's you, it's you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"SEOKKIE!"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You came. You came back to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I almost failed to catch your unconscious body. I almost killed you. But your body now was within my arms. Your disheveled hair against my shoulder. Your breath, warm, <em>alive</em>, tickled my neck. "Seokkie...," I cried. People were watching us, but what did they know? What did they know about how many lives I had lived just to see you again in this one? You were sleeping peacefully in my arms. I caressed your hair, caressed a highbone of your cheek, adoring you. "Seokkie..."</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to kiss you, but I couldn't. <em>I couldn't.</em> You were still like a dream to me. People were surrounding us, one or two was bravely asking whether we were okay.</p><p> </p><p>We were not, were we, Seokkie? We would never be okay. Not today, not tomorrow, not next life time. We would never be okay.</p><p> </p><p>But you're here with me. I could inhale everything of you. I could feel your skin against mine.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you..."</p><p> </p><p>Words that were never spoken before, now could be delivered. We would never be okay, but it was enough for now.</p><p> </p><p>It was enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What're you writing?" your breath against my earlobe startled me. I hurriedly closed my notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you not to peek!"</p><p> </p><p>You laughed, like an eternal sunshine you were. "Okay, okay. Wonu and Gyu will come, right? You want me to make something?" my stomach chose that moment to growl. I blushed as you laughed harder. "Then ramyeon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything you make is good," I smiled. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," you pecked me on the cheek. "Anything for my dear husband."</p><p> </p><p>It was strange. You woke up with no memory of me, all wiped out completely, but we fell in love with each other just the same. It was strange that those dreams didn't appear again when I slept.  It was strange, but I wouldn't want it any otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Soonie, come help me here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay~"</p><p> </p><p>It was strange.</p><p> </p><p>But, perhaps, love was even stranger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of it. This story is actually my old story I made during High School with my original characters. I just tweaked it a bit to fit the pairing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I like this semi-surrealism kind of feeling and I hope I can write more like this again. Thank you for reading! ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>